Sweet Caroline
by a.s.hai
Summary: Complete Crack Fic! The Day when everyone (yes, EVERYONE) falls in love with Caroline Forbes


It is known as "The Great Blackout" or that one morning no one remembers anything about. No one talks about it. No one knows about it, except a great few—the two of them being Caroline, who promptly runs away when asked, and Stefan, who'd give everyone the broody eye.

The said incident happened one seemingly ordinary morning…

Caroline wakes up as usual—naked and wrapped around Stefan's arms. Even half asleep she can feel his desire poking on her back. Aiming to tease, she wiggles against him before flashing quickly out of the bed. Stefan is already awake, leaning on the headboard. They share a look which usually leads to them tangled in the sheets again but a knock on their door breaks the trance.

"I'll get it." Caroline says with a sigh, promptly picking up his shirt and her boxers on the floor. She quickly throws them on before yanking the door open to see Damon, standing there in the hallway with an uncharacteristic blank expression on his face.

Nevertheless Caroline wears her best Miss Mystic Falls smile and greets her brother-in-law. "Oh hey, Dam—"

She never gets to finish because suddenly a set of calloused fingers wrap themselves around her wrist, tugging her forward hard and the next thing she knows she's staring right at Damon's closed eyes, his soft lips on hers.

He tastes like tea and peppermint, she marvels in her state of shock, but before she could name another thing he tasted like, she feels herself being tugged back, away from Damon who was then pushed against the wall in the hallway, held by the neck by a very furious Stefan.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Stefan questions, confusion coloring his tone. His older brother, who looks equally confused himself, blinked only once, twice at him, speechless for the very first time in his long life.

"I—" Damon begins.

Caroline stands at the side watching the exchange wide-eyed until she sees Elena emerge from her room, her pretty face scrunched up in question.

"Elena! Do somethi—"

And once again, Caroline doesn't finish her outburst.

Stefan let out a sound that could be mistaken to a sob, his hand loosening around his older brother's neck, as Elena proceeds to maul his wife's lips right in front of him and—

Hell—

There's tongue.

For his part, Damon slides down to the floor ungraciously before bursting into a fit of giggles.

Not laughs. Giggles.

—

"I think you can let go of me now, Stefan."

"Yeah you can let go of her now." echoes Elena but Stefan only tightens his arms around his wife's shoulders, his chin perched on her blonde head. "No."

After the earlier shenanigans, they find themselves in the downstairs living room.

On one end of the couch sits Stefan, both legs bent on the knee with Caroline caged in between as he holds on her shoulders possessively like she's a bamboo and he's a koala. The loonies, as Stefan calls them, (They have turned into loonies, he declared helplessly earlier after managing to pry Elena off Caroline with one hand and holding Damon down on the other) are both settled quietly on the seat opposite them, their hazy gaze directed at his wife.

Caroline shakes her head. "This is so weird."

"Thanks for stating the obvious." Stefan grumbles earning him a light slap on the arm.

"Hey, no need to put the attitude on me."

"Yeah, no need to—"

"Shut up, Damon."

Much to Caroline's relief the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it!" She declares, standing up and slipping away quickly from the Stefan's grasp.

"Don't follow me!" She adds when they all tried to rise on their seats and hurried toward the hallway.

In her head, she's praying. Please be Bonnie. Please be Bonnie. Please be Bonnie.

Opening the door, she expects her witchy friend on the other side but is greeted instead by all blue eyes and charming smile.

"Hello there, beautiful."

"Matt?"

And he starts to make a move toward her, his lips already puckering, but is then intercepted with a palm to the face by Stefan.

"Don't ever think about it if you like your head where it is." Stefan threatens before aiming his glare at the bushes below the porch. "You too, Jeremy."

True enough a pouting Jeremy emerges from the bush, surprising Caroline. His brows are scrunched together. "Not fair."

"Oh no, Bon, not you too!" Caroline then facepalms, seeing Bonnie come out of the bush as well.

Bonnie stares at her for a moment, wide-eyed, before shrugging. "Been there, done that."

—

"I told you we were practicing!" Caroline explains for the nth time to the pacing Stefan.

They've sought refuge in the kitchen after managing to distract Caroline's harem in the living room with photos from her childhood.

"It's been two hours since Bonnie went to look in her grimoire. Any word from her?" Stefan questions irately, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. Caroline only sighs in response, handing him her phone.

Love you baby C! Bonnie's text says followed by a multitude of heart-eyed emojis.

After the sixth emoji, Stefan stops counting.

"This is a disaster! Did we suddenly wake up in a different dimension? Maybe we did something wrong last night! I told you there's such a thing as too much sex, Stefan. What if this is, like, a sex coma. Or an orgasm coma. What if we overorgasmed to the point that we can't come back down and now we're forever stuck in this surreal—"

Suddenly, the refrigerator door opens and closes. Stefan already has Caroline behind him, ready to lunge at whoever snuck up on them only to see Katherine Pierce, sitting there on the kitchen counter, a red apple in her hand.

"Don't stop on my account." The brunette says saucily. The two only stare at her for a moment before Caroline speaks.

"You're not—"

"I'm not."

"But—"

"I have my ways." Katherine winks, taking a bite of her apple.

Stefan's scowl grows deeper as he takes a step toward her. "You did this."

"What? No, I—" Katherine immediately hops off the counter. "Trust me, I did not do this."

"Then why are you—"

"I told you I have my ways." She explains a bit impatiently. "And believe me, I'm not the only one. Besides, why would I do this in the first place, huh? What would I get in this? I mean, I like you, Caroline. We're bros—"

"Please don't call me that—"

"—Okay but, anyway, this is too much even for me."

They both throw her a disbelieving look.

"Oh come on. This has xoxo Silas written all over it. You know how he likes to stir up drama. He's been so bored since you two got married."

Caroline turns to Katherine. "Okay so, are you here to help?"

To their surprise, the Petrova doppelganger laughs. "I just did."

—

The spell ends when one realizes the spell, Katherine said and, true enough, when they reenter the living room, what greets them is Damon's voice.

"Why the hell are Caroline's atrocious baby photos on the divan?"

Stefan breathes a sigh of relief.

Once again, all is right in the world.


End file.
